Treasure Hunt and a Golden Locket
by Tiggerific13
Summary: Peter, The Lost Boys, and the Darling siblings decided to have a treasure hunt. How will the day turn out?


**Authors Note:** Hello! I am back in the Peter Pan world for a bit I have two One-Shots that will be posted this being one of them. Anyways thank you for the support to write another one-shot! This is based on of the 1953 Disney Movie. Enjoy!

**Treasure Hunt and Running Through the Woods **

"Well boys what should we do today?" Peter asked the lost Boys as they all lined up in front of him.

As soon as he asked the question The Lost Boys started shouting out their ideas. Even the Two darling Boys started to join voicing their ideas.

After a minute of squabbling Peter did his signature cry and they quieted. Peter then turned to Wendy who was siting on the bed of the hideout and asked, "what do you think we should do Wendy?"

Wendy though for a minute "I believe I heard Cubby say treasure hunt, oh that does sound like fun; please Peter can we go on a treasure hunt?"

Peter smiled "Sure thing Wendy!" Wendy gave him a huge smile and then he turned back to the boys "alright, we will be having a treasure hunt today, Hook has changed his hiding spot since the last game of treasure hunt so we have no idea where it is. On my count of three it is every boy for themselves. Three, Two, One." He let go anther signature cry and they were off.

The Lost Boys, The Darling Boys, and Peter all cleared out of the hideout leaving Wendy still siting on the bed.

Wendy let out a giggled then she slowly stood up and walked to the stairs in the corner of the hideout.

When Wendy got outside she looked around the tree. She decided on going towards the beach because there were caves along the beach and caves make excellent hiding spots.

Wendy wasn't in a rush like the boys she took her time walking through the woods and making her way to the beach. When she was deep in the forest she started hearing sounds. At first Wendy just brushed them off as nothing but then they got closer and they sounded like footsteps. Wendy decided it must be one of the lost boys or her brother, it couldn't be Peter because he didn't walk he flew.

Wendy stopped and listened then she heard voiced, "Those wrenched kids! Going after my treasure! I will teach them not to mess with Captain Hook!" Wendy gasped and listened some more "Aye aye Captain, we will teach those kids to show you the respect that you deserve."

Wendy then started to slowly creep backwards. Wendy recognized the two voices as Shmee and Captain Hook.

Wendy then started running. The footsteps followed her though and they kept getting closer and closer. Wendy then all of a sudden tripped and fell. She turned to the footsteps ready to be greeted by pirates instead she got greeted by laughter.

Peter Pan was standing in front of her laughing "Wendy you should have seen your face!"

Wendy huffed, stood up and brushed herself off. Then she made a harrumph sound and turned away from peter and started walking again.

Peter floated by her "I am getting better at my impersonations, Wendy?"

Wendy ignored him and then Peter landed in front of her "Sorry Wendy it was just a joke."

Wendy eyed him "A cruel joke Peter, now it's everyone for themselves so go look for the treasure somewhere else."

Peter grinned at her "Every Boy for themselves, Being the gentleman that I am I couldn't let a lady go off by herself unaccompanied." Wendy couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Peter then said again "I really am sorry Wendy."

Wendy sighed, "You are forgiven Peter."

Peter then smiled "So may I join you on your quest for treasure milady?"

Wendy giggled again "Yes you can it would be very nice of you to accompany me." With that Peter bowed and offered her his hand. She took it and then they shot up to the sky.

When they cleared all the trees of the forest Peter asked "Where to Wendy?"

Wendy pointed to the end of the beach and said "over there by the caves."

Peter flew them to the beach and then they landed. They walked in silence for a bit before they reached the sea caves.

The caves took over the beach to where there was just rocks that went into the water. Wendy onto one of the rocks to get around to the mouth of the cave and Peter flew by her.

Wendy slipped as she hoped from rock to rock but Peter caught her in time. He lifter her up and they just flew to the mouth of the cave.

Peter set Wendy down in the mouth and they looked around. Wendy walked inside a bit and saw nothing so she turned to walk back to Peter but when she took a step she fell.

Wendy let out a surprised scream as the floor beneath her disappeared and she fell through the cave floor. Wendy hit the ground with a thud and she groaned.

Peter called out to her and she called up "I'm okay." She heard Peter mutter something about how girls get into a lot of trouble then he called out "where are you?"

Wendy looked around "it seems to be some kind of secret room." She squinted and then she saw it. She called up "Peter Hooks treasure chest it down here!"

Peter called down "Neat, I'll be right down." With that Peter came down and looked around the room. He then saw the chest and smiled at Wendy "nice job Wendy!"

Wendy smiled back and then Peter flew over to the chest and opened it. Inside was Captain Hook's treasure. Peter grabbed one item put item the pouch on his belt and then turned to Wendy "we need to call Tink and get some pixy dust on this thing so that we can fly it back to the Hideout."

Wendy nodded and with that Peter flew up and did his signature cry.

Within minutes Peter was back in the room with Tink covering the chest in pixy dust. When Tink was done Peter grabbed the chest and started towards the surface. Tink flew after him and Wendy sighed "Peter! A little help please."

Peter popped his head back in and looked at her funny then it dawned on him and the swooped down and helped her up. He stood her up at the entrance to the cave and turned to Tink "Okay Tink Wendy needs some Pixy dust." Tink huffed and turned away. Peter smirked "Okay then I was going to give you some of the treasure to put in your room but seeing that you won't help, I guess I wont." Tink shook her head and then hit Wendy with a lot of dust. Wendy rose into the air and Peter grabbed the chest.

They flew back to the hideout and set the treasure chest in the middle of the main room. Then Peter went to call the lost boys.

After a few minutes of waiting for the lost boys he tried again. Nothing; then an idea hit Peter. What if Captain Hook got wind of their game and took them.

Peter flew back and got Wendy and then they headed for Captain Hooks ship. Sure enough tied to the mast were the lost boys and the two Darling boys. Wendy gasped and Peter hushed her "Wendy I have an idea I just need you to stay her okay?"

Wendy nodded "Okay Peter, be careful." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Peter smiled. He flew down to hide behind one of the sails then he waited until he heard Captain Hook on the deck.

"You wretched children trying to find my treasure! Well it is hidden somewhere you will never find it, but just because you didn't find it doesn't mean you will escape punishment. You shall all walk the plank and when I find Peter and that Wendy girl they shall walk the plank to!"

With that Captain Hook turned on his heel and ordered Shmee "They walk the plank one by one staring now!"

Shmee started saluted him "Aye aye captain!" he turned to the crew "Well you heard the captain one by one."

The crew cut the boys loose and they each got held a boy. They lined up in front of the plank and made the first boy who was Michael start to walk the plank. Michael held tight to his Teddy and started to walk down the plank when he reached the end he paused and looked over. He gulped then took a big breath then jumped.

Michael however did not hit the water. Peter caught him and flew him over to where Wendy was hiding.

Peter raced back over to the plank ready to catch the next boy.

The next one over was Tootles. Peter caught him and then gave him to Wendy.

Peter prepared to catch the next boy who happened to be Cubby.

Peter sunk a bit while catching Cubby but was able to get him over to Wendy.

Peter readied to catch another but they didn't come.

Peter flew back to his hiding spot behind the mast and listened to why they had stopped sending the boys overboard.

One of the crew members scratched his head dumbly "No splash"

Hook looked at the water and nodded "No splash indeed."

Shmee stuttered out "W-w-what d-do you t-think hap-p-p-pened captain?"

Captain hook twirled his mustache with his hook. "I don't know Shmee, I don't know."

Captain Hook turned back to the crew "Throw one more overboard and let see if it makes a splash."

Peter flew back to catch the now airborne Slightly. Peter let Slightly hit the water just a bit, enough to make a splash but then he pulled him to safety and where Wendy and the others were hiding.

They waited to see if Hook would take the bait.

They heard him say "Maybe it was our ears playing tricks, continue with the walk."

They continued to have the boys walk the plank and Peter made sure that each one made a splash before catching him and brining them to safety.

When all the boys were safe Peter had Tink cover everyone in pixy dust so that they could fly home.

They all started to fly home but before they were completely out of sight Peter gave his signature cry in time so that Hook could see that everyone was okay.

Hook's face went bright red and he called out "I'll get you Peter Pan!"

With that they headed back to Hangman's tree. When they all got inside they all started to laugh and shout out "Did you see hooks face!" "I knew Peter would save us!" "Well that was an adventure!" "Lets do that again!"

The lost boys continued their excited conversation/ laughing fit while Wendy went outside to get some air.

When she reached outside she stretched her arms and looked around.

She sat down and looked up at the now darkening sky.

A voice came from behind her "What a day."

Wendy smiled "It was quite the adventure."

Peter sat beside her "Hey Wendy, I took this from the treasure chest. I thought of you when I saw it."

He held up a small gold heart locket on a necklace.

Wendy gasped at it, the locket was gorgeous. She took it from Peter and smiled "Oh Peter it is beautiful."

Peter smiled "inside I had Tink put some fairy dust just incase."

Wendy's smile grew and then she held it out for Peter "Will you please help me."

Peter seemed a bit flabbergasted at first but then he nodded.

Wendy turned away from him and made sure her hair was out of the way.

Peter put the necklace on her and she then turned to face him again "I love it Peter! Thank you." In a moment of pure bravery Wendy kissed him on the cheek.

Peter blushed and nodded "You're welcome."

They sat in silence and watched as stars started to fill the sky.

The End!

End Note: Well what did you think? That was super fun to write and I thought it was cute. Thank You for reading!


End file.
